The invention relates to a masonry anchor for use in connecting two spaced apart masonry walls to form a single unified wall structure. The masonry anchor of the present invention can be easily and efficiently produced, and results in improved structural stability in the wall structure.
It is common in masonry construction for wall structures to comprise an inner wall, typically of concrete block construction to provide structural stability, and a spaced-apart outer veneer wall, often made of brick, principally for aesthetic purposes. Masonry anchors have long been used for anchoring the two walls together to help form a single unified wall structure. Prior art masonry anchors are generally made of metal wire and typically comprised a ladder or truss-type support frame that is positioned on a mortar joint of the inner wall coplanar with a mortar joint in the outer wall. A plurality of U-shaped brackets extend outwardly from the support frame and have eyes extending into the cavity between the two walls for receiving a connecting member, such as a wall tie, connected to the outer wall. Mortar is then filled over the masonry anchor. The process is repeated for successive mortar joints to unify the two walls into a single stable structure.
One prior art masonry anchor has a U-shaped bracket welded on top of the support frame at three different points. As such, the support frame and U-shaped bracket occupy two different horizontal planes, increasing the overall thickness of the structure and occupying most of the thickness of the mortar joint in which the masonry anchor is positioned. This diminishes the structural integrity of the wall structure, as the stability of the wall structure is largely dependent on the thickness and integrity of the mortar in the mortar joint.
Another prior art masonry anchor has pairs of parallel elongate arms extending outward from the support frame. Eyes are formed at the end of the arms for receiving a complimentary wall tie. The arms are aligned with the support frame, but the product is difficult to manufacture, as the arms are two separate pieces that must be individually welded to the support frame while being held in the same plane as the support frame.
In an effort to overcome and eliminate the aforementioned problems, the present invention was conceived.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable joint reinforcing system that can be efficiently and easily produced.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masonry anchor that yields improved structural stability when Connecting two spaced apart walls by maximizing the available space for mortar in the mortar joint surrounding the anchor.
These and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by providing a masonry anchor for connecting two spaced-apart walls defining a cavity therebetween. The masonry anchor includes an elongate support frame for being embedded in a mortar joint of the first wall, and a plurality of brackets carried by the support frame in spaced-apart relation along a length thereof in a common plane defined by the support frame and adapted for extending outwardly from the support frame into the cavity for connection to a like plurality of spaced-apart connecting members embedded in a mortar joint of the second wall. Each bracket includes two laterally spaced-apart arms, each arm having an eye on an outwardly extending end portion thereof for receiving a respective hook carried by the connecting member. A cross-member extends between the two arms. The cross-member is shaped so as to have a concavity in relation to the support frame and two spaced-apart welding contact points where the bracket is welded to the support frame.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the brackets comprise a single metal wire.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cross-member is formed at an angle of approximately 170 degrees in relation to the support frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the spaced-apart welding contact points are proximate opposite ends of said cross-member.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate support frame comprises two elongate wires connected by a plurality of transverse wires at spaced apart intervals along the two elongate wires.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the brackets are affixed to one of the elongate wires of the support frame.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the brackets is affixed to the elongate wire at spaced apart intervals corresponding with the plurality of transverse wires.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate wires extend parallel to each other and perpendicular to the plurality of transverse wires.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate wires extend parallel to each other, the plurality of transverse wires extend diagonally between the the elongate wires, and each of the transverse wires are connected to the first and second elongate wires proximate a successive transverse wire to form a wire truss.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the connecting members are wall ties.
A preferred embodiment of the method for anchoring two spaced apart walls together to form a single wall structure according to the invention comprises the steps of providing a masonry anchor having an elongate support frame for being embedded in a mortar joint of the first wall, and a plurality of brackets carried by the support frame in spaced-apart relation along a length thereof in a common plane defined by the support frame and adapted for extending outwardly from the support frame into the cavity for connection to a like plurality of spaced-apart connecting members embedded in a mortar joint of the second wall and extending outwardly into the cavity therefrom. Each bracket includes first and second laterally spaced-apart arms, each arm having an eye on an outwardly extending end portion thereof for receiving a respective hook carried by the connecting member, and a cross-member extending between the first and second arms. The cross-member is shaped to define a concavity in relation to the support frame and two spaced-apart welding contact points where the bracket is welded to the support frame. The support frame is positioned on the mortar joint of the first wall, and the hooks of the connecting members are positioned into the eyes of the brackets. The connecting member is positioned on a mortar joint of the second wall. The support frame is affixed to the first wall and the connecting member is affixed to the second wall to form a single wall structure.
In another preferred embodiment of the method for anchoring first and second spaced apart walls together according to the invention, the step of affixing the support frame to the first wall and affixing the connecting member to the second wall includes depositing mortar on the mortar joints of the first and second walls.